ea_ufc_mobilefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:KO Kid Harry/Introduction and tips for H2H
Quick introduction and tips for H2H ---- Introduction and tips for H2H ''' ''A lot of people in this forum asking how it is possible to accelerate the progress in H2H. In the following contribution I would like to give a small introduction in H2H and a few tips to improve your progress. If you keep in mind some of the following instructions, hopefully it will help to optimize your progress!'' ... ---- '''1.Choose your Name! It is recommended to integrate the current season number so that you are recognized as an active player (many players also integrate the tag of their group like Wiki .. FB or vk or the respective bonus style of the season.. here are a few example for you S38aktivMMA .. s38fightme .. S38wikigo .. Season38MMA.. ---- 2.Your lineup! Each season has different style bonuses ,for example / MMA Fighters / Boxing Fighters / Wrestling Fighters / Kickboxing Fighters or BJJ Fighters .. Try to set up fighters with the correct style bonus of the respective season. Best try not only to set up regular versions, if possible other versions like H2H Fighters / Limited Edition Fighters / Champion Fighters / Iconic Fighters whatever... The lineup of a player tells us whether a player is active or not (an active player will most likely set up fighters with a acctualy style bonus) as you can see in the picture. After a short time you will quickly be able to see whether you are meeting active players or bots. a clear difference in the following 2 picture . ---- Style bonus is important because: Every fight that is completed with a fighter with the appropriate style bonus gives bonus points (whether we win or lose)! Good to see in BerryBoiii `s *H2H Points System /H2H Points (Tables) / It is often recommended to show a 2 strong 3 weak Lineup... Or 3 strong 2 weak. If you are a relatively new player it is always a good thing not to show all your strongest fighters, breed good fighters with style bonus in the background ! ---- 3.Active gaming! Now you have name and lineup and the season can start. A decisive factor in this game is the energy. ... Every 10 minutes our energy fills by 1 point, the energy itself only regenerates to a maximum of 30. This means that we should at least open the game every 5 hours to consume the energy. Otherwise we do not use the full potential ! Often it is unfortunately not granted, that we meet directly active players at the beginning of a season . Mostly we meet the first active players from rank 17 or 16 , but even if a day we only fight with bots this is at least 1200 points. It will not take a long to time to reach rank 17 or 16. When you meet your first active player you will surely recognize him as active ,if you have paid attention before :)..a side note it is also not recommended to press shuffle ! You will waste energy! In higher ranks like rank 8 IMO it is useful to try a normal shuffle in between if no other option remains (because here the difference between bot and active player is much bigger as in the begining.) ---- 4.Free shuffle! '''A very active player will not miss using the free shuffle. *How to do free shuffle in H2H Maybe you are lucky and there is someone active! You can repeat this process until the energy is 1 again. On a good day, if you invest some time, it will greatly affect your progress !! Some players manage to create a cycle by barely fight bots ... ---- '''5.Save boxes! Many players get a new box in H2H mode and open them immediately , even if they have no challenges. I only recommend opening them if you have just found someone in the free shuffle and you have at least 3 or 4 incoming challenges. . if you open the box now you can attack the opponent you have found and in case no active player apears after him, your energy is not wasted on bots and you can immediately continue with the free shuffle ! ---- 6.Delaying fifth and fourth rounds! If you've been playing H2H for a while, you'll find out that there are differences in points for finishing a challenge in certain ranks. Often, players wonder why other players need a long time to respond, Of course could be many different reasons but sometimes this is also a case... If it is possible many players try to avoid finishing their fifth and fourth rounds in the following ranks 17 / 13 / 9 / 5 because... In the following rank´s you will get more points! if you are in one of these rank´s it is advisable to do the first or second or third round at first. Many players use this tactic! So do not be surprised if someone takes their time. If you go with 10 or 20 fifth and fourth round challenges in the next rank this will also make a difference in your progress! ---- 7.Do not be a wimp! Never decline a challenge! I think it is nonsensical to decline a challenge ! if you want to be a successfully H2H player.. You should expect that at some point you will meet someone who does not want to give you any points, but even if we lose challenges we also get points!One of the most important thing´s in H2H is,to play every challenge till the end ! with or without bonus! whether we win or lose! Sometimes we also have the case we think there is someone who don´t want to give us a chance but it is sufficient for a weak player to be patient, most people give everyone a chance and change their lineup several times a day, maybe you have just gotten a bad moment. On the other hand, don´t shy away from giving your opponent a hard challenge in the last round ! In my opinion, it's more interesting for H2H and what else are the legendary abilities of H2H fighters made for ? :) a victory as a challenged player in the last round gives you good points ! That's why it makes sense to equip some good fighters with PERKS ! But at least if you are the challenger you should be fair and give your opponent a chance to win two rounds with bonus. If you are looking for suitable fighters for your H2H lineup, do not miss ... *YakuzaUFC/Picking the right fighter to use ---- This is Just a recommendation from me based on mine and other players experience it does not have to match with anyone's experience. If it does not match your imagination of playing play the way you enjoy! ... I hope I can help some people with this !!! At least everyone should be able to complete a season if he play regular and follow a few of this instruction . We wish you much success!!! Have fun !!! Enjoy the game !!! Enjoy H2H !!! I hope we meet you in the next H2H season !!! Category:Blog posts